


The Milkshake

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Fluff, Humor, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: Eddie steals Richie’s milkshake.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	The Milkshake

“Rich!” Eddie whined from the passenger seat. “I told you I’m not hungry!” 

“Like hell you aren’t.” Richie turned and stuck his tongue out at Eddie, “You’re not eating my goddamn food this time.” 

*So I’ve got a large French fry, small Oreo shake, and a broccoli salad?* 

“Yep.” Richie answered the voice from the box. 

“Stupid asshole.” Eddie grumbled and sat back in his seat. 

“You love me.” 

*Alrighty! That’ll be $14.23 at the first window.* 

Richie put his car in drive and waited behind a car at the first window. 

“I have practice today, y’know.” Eddie folded his arms over his chest and pouted. 

“I know, sugar.” Richie squeezed Eddie’s cheek. Eddie quickly turned his head to bite Richie’s fingers. “Ow! See you are hungry! And I got you the salad since fries and milkshakes are ‘so bad for you Richie!’” 

Eddie grumbled as Richie paid for their meal.

“Should’ve never told me you didn’t eat breakfast, Eddo.” 

“I’ll bite your dick off.” 

“Is that a promise?” Richie whispered lustfully. 

Eddie stuck his tongue out at Richie and looked out of his window. 

He’s glad Richie got him something to eat, he’s hungry as shit, but a salad? You can only go so long eating fruits and vegetables. Eddie didn’t have a problem with broccoli salads, hell, he loved them! What he had a problem with was Richie's food choice. 

Fries AND a milkshake. For breakfast! 

It was a tease. It was temptation and Eddie wanted it so bad. Fuck the running he’d have to do after school, he wanted a milkshake and some goddamn fries. He would never tell Richie that though. 

“Hold this.” Richie handed Eddie the milkshake and Eddie had to resist shoving the entire thing in his mouth, plastic and all. 

He could just have one sip. 

One tiny little sip. 

While Richie’s back was turned. 

Eddie took a sip and quietly moaned. Goddamn it was good. He should’ve told Richie to get him one. 

He wanted another sip. 

He took another sip. 

It was so good! Why had he stopped eating junk food? 

“Babe, did you check the- YOU FUCKER!”

Eddie stopped his inner monologue. He was still slurping the milkshake. 

“Babe!” Richie whined as he parked his car and turned towards Eddie, “My milkshake!” 

Eddie was STILL slurping the milkshake. It was so good! He shrugged apologetically and continued slurping the shake. 

“Here’s your salad.” Richie handed Eddie a plastic container full of greens. “Here’s a fork- HA!” 

Eddie momentarily gentled his hold on the milkshake while Richie was handing him his salad. Richie took the moment of weakness to snatch the milkshake from Eddie grip and take a sip from the shake. 

“No!” Eddie whined and stomped his feet. “Give it back!” 

“This is my fucking shake!” Richie slurped on it louder and Eddie broke the fuck down.

“Please!” He cried, salad abandoned on the floor. 

“No.” 

Eddie pouted and turned away from Richie. 

Richie chuckled to himself and took another slurp, “Eds.” He tapped Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Fuck off.” 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Richie tickled the back of Eddie’s neck in an attempt to lighten the mood. Eddie growled and hit Richie’s hand. 

“Here.” Richie handed the shake to Eddie. Eddie slowly turned around and grabbed the shake before smiling happily at Richie. 

“Brat.” Richie snickered before looking at the time. “We’re already five minutes late. It’s going to take twenty minutes to get back.” 

Richie started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “You better eat your fucking salad.” 

“I will.” Richie went to put a fry in his mouth and Eddie snatched it out of Richie’s hand and cheekily put it in his mouth. “Thank you.” He kissed Richie’s cheek. 

“And you said you weren’t hungry.” Richie clucked his tongue and smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want an Oreo milkshake.


End file.
